


Unreachable

by exbex



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Unreachable

Sam bends the way she wants him to, gives her whatever she wants, bows to her every whim, turns at the sound of her voice, the suggestion of her glance, the desperate grasping of her hands.  
He lets her wrap around him, pull him closer. He pushes deeper and deeper inside of her, as much and as hard as she wants him to, but he knows she is far away, she dwells somewhere far away, outside of the confines of any ship, any fleet. He cannot have her. She is long gone.  
Sam is just there. There are three men in her life, and he does not make the cut. Each part of her has been captured by someone else. He will never have her. She is as far away and as unreachable as the stars.


End file.
